


Solving her Spider problem

by egalite111



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bitchslapping, Blackmail, Caught, Cheating, Cuckquean, Cunnilingus, Dominance, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Girls Kissing, Humiliation, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Kissing, Orgasm Delay, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Shame, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egalite111/pseuds/egalite111
Summary: After being foiled in a heist one too many times by Spider-Man, a frustrated and vengeful Felicia Hardy, AKA the Black Cat, seizes the chance to follow him home to his apartment. Learning his true identity as Peter Parker, Felicia decides to blackmail him into staying out of her way, and becoming her personal boy toy.Peter learns that dealing with criminals, even the sexy ones, can be a dangerous business.





	1. Cat got your balls?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all
> 
> This idea has been kicking around in my head for a while.
> 
> Fair warning: subsequent chapters will get pretty dark.

It used to be the case that getting to the roof meant she was home free. The relatively difficult part, by the Black Cat’s standards, used to be just getting into the target building, achieved by applying years of finely-honed skill and instinct to carve a path for herself. The building in question belonged to the Roxxon Corporation, and her prize was a USB stick that contained a tantalizing smorgasbord of sensitive financial information that would have been very interesting to a competitor considering a hostile takeover.

Felicia double-checked that she still had the USB before taking a running leap off the side of the building. This was the point where the Police, and the rent-a-cops that passed for “security” in places like this, usually lost her trail. With a grace that she knew made it look so easy to anyone who wasn’t an Olympic-level acrobat she fired her grappling hook at the edge of the highest rooftop it could reach, all in mid-air. She used it as leverage to swing herself onto the top of another building. This was the part where the security would watch slack-jawed and dumb-struck as she gracefully disappeared into the concrete jungle.

Once she was four blocks away she stopped. From here she would change directions sharply back to her apartment, any good thief knew never to make b-line from the scene of the crime to the base of operations. She paused to once-again examine the USB stick, retrieving it from its new home between her cleavage.

“Not as pretty as my usual takes.” She mused aloud before her full lips spread into a satisfied smirk. “But a ticket to an easy few million all the same.”

It was then that she heard the one sound she had hoped to go the rest of the evening without hearing. A loud “thwip” cut through the urban ambience as the stick was yanked out of her hand.

“Wow, a few million? Just how much Pizza do you think you can buy with that?” She looked up and saw Spider-Man, perched atop a water-tower. He held the USB stick, _her_ USB stick, in his right hand, twirling it between his fingers, his webbed mask and it’s weirdly expressive lenses probably hiding a look of insolent smugness. “Damn, now I’m starting to crave Pizza.”

“Spider,” Felicia said through gritted teeth. “Couldn’t you have taken tonight off?”

“Not if I want to get my overtime pay.” The wall-crawler shot out a web and swung off the tower. “Heh, pay, could you believe it?”

Felicia wasn’t about to let her paycheck slip away. She fired her grappling hook, intercepting Spider-Man in mid-air, her elbow very deliberately making contact with his chest. The web-slinger let out a loud yelp of pain as he lost his grip on the web, falling back to the roof, landing painfully on his back. Felicia, by contrast, managed to perfectly stick her landing.

Rounding on Spider-man’s sprawled out form, a look of fury in her eyes, Felicia began to stalk towards him.

“I mean it, Spider, I’m really not in the mood to do this dance right now.”

Spider-Man pushed himself up with a pained, groan. “Good, because I was just thinking I would take that USB stick back to whoever you stole it from and-“

“You son of a bitch!” Felicia screamed as she bounded forward, with her claws out.

“Whoa, language!” Spider-Man leapt out of the way, leaving the Cat’s claws to slash at thin air. “You seem a little on-edge tonight, Cat.”

“Really, what makes you think that?” Felicia’s voice dripped with venomous sarcasm. She charged Spider-Man again, swinging her talons wildly, aiming for the areas she knew would cause him the most pain. Each time, however, he managed to narrowly sidestep her strikes, which only made her more frustrated. “Stay still, Spider, this will only hurt a lot.”

“I have a better idea,” Spider-Man said, jumping back, putting several meters of distance between himself and the enraged cat burglar. As soon as his feet hit the ground he bombarded Felicia with balls of webbing, his rapid-fire strategy overwhelming her. The barrage pushed her back until she had her back to the wall, which after seconds she found each of her extremities, stuck in place. Spider-Man stood with his arms crossed. “That’s a good look for you, Cat, sitting perfectly still while I call the police.”

“Wait Spider!, maybe I overreacted just a little.” She shouted just as he pulled out a smartphone. “Like you said, it’s a lot of money we’re talking about, here.” As she spoke her claws were slowly getting to work cutting the webs that encased her wrists and hands from the inside out, but it would take time. Her only chance she had to keep her prize was to keep him talking long enough to scratch her way out of his web. “I can vouch for the deep pockets of my clients, and believe me when I say they want what’s on that drive.”

“And all that stands between me and that payday is becoming the criminal the Bugle accuses me of being on a daily basis? Gee, Cat, you make it sound so simple.”

“Don’t be that way, Spider. There are perks that come with this job... in and *out* of costume.” She said, flashing him a wolfish grin.

Spider-Man stroked his chin in an exaggerated gesture of mock contemplation. “You know, Cat, that’s a really tempting offer, but there’s the whole PR angle to worry about. Plus I’m not big on selling my soul for some dosh, know what I mean?”

“You’re making a mistake, Spider.”

Ignoring her, Spiderman dialled the phone. “Hello? 911? My emergency? Well, you could say I caught a stray.”

“Fuck you!” Black Cat roared, struggling against her sticky bonds as Spider-Man jumped into the air and swung away in the direction of the Roxxon building, her score in-tow.

***

Felicia managed to break free just before the Police arrived. She seethed as she jumped across the rooftops and scaled the walls of the Big Apple. By now the webhead would have delivered the USB, either to the cops or directly to Roxxon. She couldn’t go back to the building to steal it again, it would be crawling with security and even they wouldn’t be dumb enough to let her slip past a second time. All that was assuming they wouldn’t have moved the stick to a different location or uploaded its contents somewhere else.

She landed on the roof of a midrise, confident by now that no one was following her. Felicia let out her barely suppressed fury, kicking an air vent while letting out a scream of rage. Once again the webhead had cost her a hugely rewarding potential windfall. She sighed loudly, sitting down against a skylight. Her relationship with Spider-Man had been a tumultuous one, to say the least. After her first-ever run-in with him Felicia had been intrigued and her interest quickly turned to excitement. The thrill of the chase was a form of sport she’d never known she’d needed before she met him. Usually the fun sense of danger came from sneaking in and out and not getting caught. The experience offered by the charming, wise-cracking mystery man, who so exquisitely matched her in athletic ability was something else entirely. It took all of her speed and reflexes just to stay ahead of him, and the rush she felt in those moments where she almost fell into his grasp was like nothing she’d ever experienced.

Then there was the romantic, or, to be more honest, sexual component to their relationship.

She’d lost track of how many times she had come home from one of their encounters, heart-pounding and her crotch area soaking wet, immediately falling back onto her bed and fingering herself to multiple orgasms. She could tell he felt something on his end too, he, of course, pretended to be aloof and put up his comedian facade, but she could tell he was attracted to her. Honestly, why wouldn’t he be? Felicia knew she was a drop-dead gorgeous woman, and she was always ready to flaunt it; a form-fitting, black leather costume with a neckline that gave a generous view of her prodigious cleavage wasn’t an incidental design choice. For her part, Felicia was attracted to the mystery that surrounded the man. He could have been anyone under that mask, but she had a few clues. For one she knew he had a significant other, possibly even married. Felicia was able to glean that much from certain things he’d let slip during one of their encounters. The fact that he was “taken” didn’t discourage her, however. In fact, she was incredibly aroused by the idea of being the illicit lover of the city’s biggest web-slinging celebrity behind his partner’s back.

That was then, however, and now Spider-Man was becoming a persistent thorn in her side. She wasn’t pursuing her chosen career path solely for the thrills, and the truth is that Spider-Man was making her business a lot less profitable than it used to be. But none of that meant she didn’t still want him, but now it was in a different way. She wanted to dominate him, break him, make him her bitch. The fantasy of the two of them carrying out a passionate affair was gone, replaced with a burning need to own the webhead and grind him down with every sexual skill she’d learned since her highschool days. The mental image of her sitting on top of whoever was behind that mask, pathetically screaming her name was all it took to get Felicia’s juices flowing.

Deciding it was neither the time or place to start touching herself, Felicia stood up and walked to the edge of the roof. Before she could leap off and fire her grappling hook she caught sight of a red and blue shape coming down the street. Thinking on her feet Felicia ducked behind an air-conditioning unit. Luckily for her he just swung on by, apparently having not seen her.

Cautiously emerging from her hiding place Felicia’s first thought was to book it back to her apartment, but then she was struck by a different idea. By the end of every meeting with the wall-crawler Felicia’s chief concern was that she wasn’t followed home, the idea of following him hadn’t occurred to her, until now.

This was a perfect opportunity, one Felicia may never get again. She ran after him, keeping to the rooftops, which would be less conspicuous than swinging with her grapple. As she ran, jumped and climbed her way through her path, any sound she may have made drowned out by the noise of the traffic below, giving Spider-Man no reason to look up. She took care to stay close enough not to lose him, but not so close that she set off that annoying sixth sense he’d shown himself to have before. Felicia’s heart thumped with anticipation, maybe this evening wouldn’t be a total loss after all.

***

“What is that? smells delicious.” MJ remarked as she stepped back into her apartment, the warm, pleasant odour from the kitchen being the first thing she noticed.

“That would be one chicken curry with a certain redhead’s name on it.” Her boyfriend’s voice called back.

MJ hung up her coat and went to join him in the kitchen.

“I don’t have to get the building evacuated, do I?” She asked.

“You are never going to let me live that down, are you.”

“Nope”

They shared a brief kiss.

“You really don’t have to do this, Peter.”

“Well aside from one cat burglar and a few of the usual street-level goons the city’s been quiet tonight.”

“Well, I’m more than happy to have the city’s hero to myself for one night but-”

MJ stopped, setting her eyes on a collection of dirty plates, chopping boards, bowels and cutlery sitting in the sink. She looked disapprovingly back at Peter who gave her a familiar deer-in-the-headlights look.

“I was... gonna get to that.”

MJ giggled and rolled her eyes. She walked over to the sink and started washing up.

“You know you really didn’t need to do this, Peter, you have enough to do as it is.”

“You’re talking like you’re not the one who brings the most money home.”

“And you’re talking like you’re not the one who puts his butt on the line on a daily basis.”

“It’s fine, MJ, really,” Peter assured her.

As MJ began to wash the dishes she decided to let Peter know what she’d been spending most of the day thinking about.

“So, while we’re on the topic of money...” She could almost feel Peter become tenser, she knew his experiences of this kind of conversation with his aunt and uncle had never been particularly uplifting. “Since I got the job at Stark pay has been good, really good.”

“Well, that’s... great news.”

“And I think we can now afford a much-needed vacation.”

“A vacation, you mean one of those things normal people do from time to time?”

MJ chuckled. “Yes, Peter.”

“So where’d you have in mind?”

MJ smiled to herself, slipping off her washing gloves. “Oh... I dunno. She sauntered up behind Peter, sliding her arms around his waist. “Somewhere hot, sunny, with a beach, so I can try out the collection of sexy bikinis I’ve been building up.” She whispered breathily.

“Y-you do realize if you do, I’ll have to fight off every guy there?”

MJ turned Peter’s head to look him straight in the eye. “Shouldn’t be a problem for Spider-Man.”

They shared another kiss, this time for much longer, and with an awful lot of tongue.

***

Felicia knelt perched on the edge of a building, looking through a pair of sophisticated binoculars. She was a few blocks opposite the apartment she had followed Spider-Man to.

She didn’t know what she had been expecting but she still found it somewhat surprising that the Spider’s life seemed to be... average. He himself was a boyish-looking young man with a head of unkempt brown hair, probably in his late twenties or early 30s. She wondered if he lived alone until she saw his girlfriend arrived. Felicia found herself become a bit resentful. The redhead was hot, by most standards, but Felicia still felt she had her beat in every department. What had she been doing wrong that she hadn’t made Spider-Man jump at the prospect of leaving this broad ages ago?

She continued to watch as they had dinner, she wished she could have planted listening devices at the windows, but it was too risky to do while they were home.

Felicia was amused when they went to have sex. She switched the binoculars to an infrared/x-ray mode to be able to see through the curtains. She learned several important things while watching them, first was that the webhead’s dick was just “ok”. Pretty average in size and girth, not the kind that meant she absolutely had to get in bed with him, she had plenty of other reasons for this. Another discovery was that his girlfriend’s tits had nothing on Felicia’s. The redhead’s D-cups were nice enough, Felicia would be confident in saying her firm D-cups had them beat.

Most interestingly she found their sex life was pretty vanilla, with a lot of missionary and one occasionally going down on the other. Neither of them lacked for drive, but there just wasn’t much spice. Spider-Man’s webs alone could have easily pulled double duty as BDSM gear.

In any case, Felicia now knew the secret every two-bit crook in the city would have liked to have known for years: the true identity of Spider-Man. True she didn’t have a name to go with the face, but she knew where he lived, anything else she wanted to know was at the tips of her fingers.

She had unravelled her mystery man, now she could have her way with him.

***

Leaving his apartment with a nearly empty web cartridge was a real rookie mistake. To make matters worse by the time Peter realized how little fluid was left he didn’t have enough to get home, meaning he had to make it the rest of the way on foot. As he took the elevator up to their floor he felt thankful that MJ was at work, the whole thing was downright embarrassing.

“Well, you’re back early.” A female voice called from the bedroom.

“Yeah well I-“ Peter stopped, MJ was at work, right?

He ran into the bedroom and did a double-take when he found none-other-than Black Cat, smirking at him, standing confidently in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips.

“What’s wrong, Spider, expecting someone else?”

“I... Cat... I... what?”

“Or should I call you Peter Parker?” She said, her smirk growing wider and more predatory.

“H-how did you find me? How did you figure out who I was?”

“I followed you home, honestly never would have expected that to work. Perhaps you’re getting sloppy... Parker. And as to your name, well...” She nodded toward his laptop, which was open, with a number of tabs up which collectively showed an array of personal information. “Let’s say I’ve been reading up on you.”

Peter felt his heart start to thump faster as the gravity of the situation dawned on him, one of his enemies had learned his identity, this was always the worst-case scenario. He was vulnerable and the next move was hers.

“What do you want, Cat?”

Cat’s expression suddenly turned deadly serious. “First let’s talk about what happens if I don’t get it.” She said darkly. “This address, your name and face, along with your girlfriend’s, plus more personal info than you want to know, has been uploaded to several clouds. If I don’t log-in to them at certain times the contents will be sent to a number of major players in the city’s underworld.” Peter gulped. “And if they don’t scare you it will only be a matter of time before the freaks with Octopus tentacles or Rhino costumes find out.”

“Ok, you made your point, Cat!” Peter insisted. “Just tell me what you want!”

Her smile returned. “I want you, little Spider.” She advanced on him, her hips swaying seductively, Peter, in turn, moved away until his back was against the wall.

“Cat, what are you-”

Peter was struck silent by the back of her hand striking him across his face.

“You’ve been a real pain in the ass lately you realize that, Spider?” As Peter reeled from the surprisingly painful strike she gently touched his chin and moved his head until their eyes met. “But from now on this city will be my playground, and all its riches are mine to sample as I please.”

“So if I hang-up the webs you’ll keep my secret to yourself?”

Black Cat laughed. “Oh Spider, credit me with just a little imagination.” She leaned in closer, he could easily smell her perfume. “Like I said, I want you, Spider.”Peter felt something press against his dick, which started to stiffen in spite of himself. “We could have been great together you know.” She looked down and Peter followed suit, her knee was gently rubbing against his groin.

“Cat, stop...”

“You and me, Spider, just think; this city could have been ours.” She brought her hand up to gently cup the side of his face. “Now you’re just going to be my bitch.” She said, her tone both soft yet menacing.

Then she kissed him, aggressively and possessively. Her mouth attempted to devour his while her tongue explored to its heart’s content. Of all the things Peter could have imagined happening moments after someone learning his secret, making out with a woman he’d fantasized about almost as much as he’d done with Gwen and MJ in back when he was in high school wasn’t one of them.

MJ had never kissed him like this before, it felt like the Black Cat had totally taken charge of him. Even as he involuntarily started to return the kiss he couldn’t match her passion.

She pulled away briefly, smirking arrogantly at him.

“Have to be honest, Spider, you kiss like a virgin.”

“Cat, can we just-”

Cat shut him up by kissing him again, like a lioness returning to her feast. Peter found himself quietly whimpering as he the pleasurable sensations of both the kiss and Felicia’s knee rubbing against his rapidly hardening member. She noticed and decided to have some fun at his expense. The Cat started moaning loudly and lewdly, anyone who walked past the door to their apartment would probably hear.

Breaking the kiss again, Felicia grabbed the front of Peter’s shirt with both hands and, using her talons, tore the fabric right down the front in one swift, clean motion. Peter looked so flustered with his chest exposed, Felicia absolutely relished the sheepish look on his face. Noticing how rigid his nipples were Felicia reached up and gently pinched his left one between her finger, rolling it between them.

“Hey, don’t... ah... OH!”

Felicia found nipples were always a sweet spot, for men and women, it seemed Peter was particularly sensitive in that area. Deciding to intensify her assault Felicia lowered her head to his other nipple. She kissed, licked and suckled on it, which elicited louder moans from Peter. As she did this Felicia lowered her free hand to his crotch, she could feel through his pants that his cock was almost fully hard. As she felt it grow stiffer she decided, as much as the idea of making him cum simply from a bit of nipple-play would have been a real ego-booster for her, that she still had plenty to do with him.

She again gripped his torn shirt and pulled Peter towards the bed.

“Alright, Spider, time to slip out of the rest of those clothes!” Felicia insisted.

“I... I can’t... MJ and I.”

“There are worse things to break than her heart, loverboy.”

Cowed by her implicit threat Peter started by reluctantly slipping-off the torn remains of his shirt.

“Oh for God’s sake, Spider, show a little more gusto!” Felicia said before pulling her jumpsuit down around her shoulders, proudly exposing her prodigious tits. Felicia stood with her chest puffed out for several moments, enjoying Peter’s obvious gawking. “How many times have you thought of these babies while you were with her?” Peter simply averted his eyes from her in shame and embarrassment. “Peter, look at me,” She said, her tone both commanding yet gentle. With the grace and seductive of a practiced stripper, Felicia slid her jumpsuit off, revealing the rest of her body, including her pussy, wet with anticipation as it was at the prospect of having her way with Peter. “Your turn now, Spider.”

“Can we at least do this somewhere else?”

“I decide where we do this, Spider, and we’re going to do it in the same bed you fucked your redhead in last night.”

With a defeated look on his face, Peter awkwardly shed his remaining clothes. Confirming again that his penis was about average size. Normally Felicia would be disappointed to find a partner, even the masked mystery man who dominated her fantasies for months, had anything less than a monster between his legs. But what she had planned for Peter wasn’t about enjoying a great fuck, or even about romance. It was about making him hers, grinding him down until there was nothing left but a pathetic shell of a man wrapped around her finger. He was going to pay for all the times he crossed her with his body and his dignity.

“My, my, Spider, that’s all you have down there?”She remarked snidely as she sauntered over to him. “What would the city think if they knew their hero was so... average.”

Peter gritted his teeth, for the first time she’d said something that actually hit a nerve. Felicia clearly noticed, as her smile widened.

“It’s good enough for MJ!” Peter insisted.

Felicia threw her head back and laughed hysterically.

“Oh Spider...” She said with an amused sigh once her laughter subsided. “You’re lucky she’s still with you. If she really thinks that it’s because she hasn’t had anything better yet.” Peter huffed and looked away from her, a look of bitterness on his face. “But then again...” Felicia began, continuing her approach to Peter until she stood right in front of him. “Maybe you haven’t had better either...” Peter gasped when she suddenly grabbed and began to fondle his genitals, his legs nearly buckling from her casual but deft manipulation of his balls and shaft. “But I’ll fix that.” She whispered before kissing him on the cheek and letting go of his now freshly-hardened dick.

Peter stood panting before sitting down on the edge of the bed. What was he doing? He’d almost cum twice now after a mere few seconds of being touched by a woman other than his girlfriend. Remembering what his Uncle used to say about responsibility, and it didn’t get more irresponsible than being unfaithful to the woman you loved. Uncle Ben said there were two types who did that: weak men, or scumbags. Given Peter seemed to be letting Felicia handle him like a ragdoll, he was mostly feeling like the former. What choice did he have, though? She knew his secret and had the means to release it, that meant he would never know another moment's peace again, MJ and Aunt May would have targets painted on their backs for some of the worst people in the city.

“Ah, there you are!” Felicia exclaimed.

Peter looked to see Felicia, who had been rummaging through the bag he had been carrying his suit in, holding his mask. She walked back over to him and held it out to him.

“Put it on.” She commanded.

“Why?”

Felicia rolled her eyes and sighed.

“Because this next activity is for Spider-Man, not Peter Parker.”

Obviously Felicia was going to have her way with him with, or without the mask, so Peter decided to obey. He put the mask on and waited to see whatever she had in mind.

Felicia looked down at Peter, staring into the white lenses of the mask’s eyes. This was perfect. Her little Spider, the annoying, quip-spewing thorn in her side, naked and at her mercy. She bit her lip and let out a quiet moan of anticipation, this was going to be so good.

She got onto the bed and sat on his lap. Peter grunted slightly, she was heavier than noticeably heavier than MJ, not surprising given that Felicia was as tall as he was and her athletic physique provided a fair amount of muscle.

Peter wondered if this was it, she was going to make him perform the ultimate betrayal of MJ. Her sopping cunt sat so agonizingly close to his throbbing dick now, all she had to do was push her hips forward and then down and they would pass the point of no return. It didn’t feel right to rationalize that he wasn’t married or that he was being forced, but those all felt hollow to him. He could have tried to resist her, he knew from experience that the Black Cat was no slouch in hand-to-hand combat, he’d seen her skillfully take down crooks, cops and security guards twice her-size on many occasion. But she’d discarded her costume and it’s gadgets (aside from her goggles) and Peter’s Spider-strength would probably have given him the edge in the end. But that wouldn’t stop her from letting his secret get out. The least he could do was try to offer a little resistance and not give her the satisfaction of blowing his load too quickly.

Once again Felicia kissed him, planting her full lips on his mask. It was weird for Peter, usually when he and MJ made-out while he was in-costume she would pull his mask up first. It didn’t seem to bother Felicia though, who pressed her lips against the fabric of the mask with the same enthusiasm she had shown earlier. Indeed, she found the feel of her tongue running over the ridges of webbing that crisscrossed the material oddly pleasant.

While she continued the unconventional kiss Felicia was met with the pleasant feeling of a warm liquid running down along her inner thighs and onto Peter’s legs. Felicia had always been “productive” in the pussy juice department. Even slightly aroused and her cunt became a profusely leaky faucet. She didn’t mind at all, it made her feel sexy, virile and potent.

She pulled away and cupped Peter’s face in both hands.

“Do you remember that auction with those gems from Thailand?”

“Huh?”

“The auction, Spider, do you remember?”

“Yeah, you tried to steal those gems.”

Felicia put smiled as she wrapped her arms around Peter’s shoulders and pulled him closer to her. She then gently pushed his head down to rest against her bosom.

“50 million dollars, Spider. That’s what I could have fenced them for... 50 million.” She whispered as she cradled his head against her breasts.

“Well... uh, you know what they say about crime not paying,” Peter said, chuckling at his own lame joke.

“You son of a bitch!” Felicia grabbed the back of Peter’s head, holding it tightly in place. She began to twist her chest from side to side, using her breasts to repeatedly bash into his face. “Do. You. Have. Any. Idea. How. Many. Scores. I. Lost. Thanks. To. You.?” Every word was deliberately punctuated by one of her tits bumping into Peter’s face as she used them to “beat” him with wild abandon.

Peter tried to say something but he was interrupted by a sudden pain in his back as her right hand came down and her fingernails into his skin, while her other hand continued to hold his head in place.

“Remember the... ah... Vanderheim fortune? The Jade Buddha? That gold... Oh... gold bullion shipment from S-s-Switzerland? You think I... mmmm... you would get away with fucking up... ah... oh yes... fucking up my business for me forever?” She said between pants, gasps and moans. Not only did she find the act of bitch-slapping Parker across the face with her tits to be incredibly cathartic, but it was also arousing her tremendously. Her hips bucked back and forth almost involuntarily, humping thin air, occasionally her pussy lips would gently bump against the tip of Peter’s still mostly-rigid member, causing both of them brief spikes of pleasure.

Peter didn’t know what to think, getting Felecia using his face as an apparent punching bag for her huge, firm breasts was both demeaning but, despite himself, very arousing, and fortunately not painful in any real sense. Her fingernails pressing into his skin was a different story. Suddenly, however, her hand moved back up to his head and she pushed is face right in-between her breasts, so firmly between them in fact that it was hard to breathe.

“You... ooooh... you have been... God yes... such a... such a pain in the ass.” She stammered between numerous pleasured vocalizations as she kept his head pressed tightly between her boobs. The air was getting thin enough for Peter that he had to hold his breath if she kept him there much longer he’d need to break free. “I should... ah... I should just... Oh... OH... Yes... God... Yes, YES, YES!” She cried out as she began to thrash about and scream like a wild animal, releasing peter in the process who inhaled and exhaled loudly, like a diver coming up for air.

Felicia roared in pleasure, having poured so many bent-up frustrations into her obscene assault on Peter it had apparently been enough to trigger one hell of a hands-free climax. Peter had to admit he found her furious cries of pleasure both arousing and a little scary, he and MJ never got that... primal when they reached orgasm. Peter felt a warm liquid splash across his crotch and inner thighs. He looked down and saw a stream of clear juices spraying out of her pussy. He’d been with two women in his life, MJ and Gwen, and neither had been squirters.

Felicia panted loudly as she sat with his eyes closed and her head back as she basked in her post-orgasmic high.

“So... are we done?” Peter quipped dryly, pretending to himself and to her that he hadn’t been turned on.

Felicia’s head snapped forward and she glared at Peter with undisguised menace. She suddenly pulled her arm back and delivered a surprisingly hard punch to his face, which sent him falling back onto the bed. Clearly, she still had stamina to spare.

“OW!” Peter shouted. He reached up and felt his lip, it was bleeding. “If you wanted to sucker punch me there are easier setups.” Felicia lunged forward, she was now looking right into Peter’s eyes with an almost crazed look of lust on her face. She pulled his mask off and kissed him again. Peter felt her lick at the bleeding cut. After a few seconds, she pulled away, closing her eyes and moaning in satisfaction, apparently savouring the taste of the blood. “Ok... major red flag.”

She grinned down at him evilly. “Oh, Spider, I’m definitely the kind of girl your mother warned you about.” She looked down at his semi-hard member. “I can’t help but notice someone didn’t get off yet.” She said teasingly.

Seeing a chance to get in a not so subtle joke at her expense, Peter took it. “Maybe you’re not as good as you think..?”

Felicia’s eyes narrowed as she glared dangerously at Peter. She painfully pinched his nipple and ha gasped in discomfort. “I’m a better lover than you and that redhead bitch of yours put together.”She declared. “But you know what they say: show don’t tell.”

In one graceful movement, Felicia slid back down off the edge of the bed so that her head was level with Peter’s cock. In one go she was able to take the whole length into her mouth. It wasn’t difficult; Peter was, as she’d already noted, average in the size department, and she’d enjoyed some real monsters in her time.

Peter let out a decidedly unmanly cry of surprise and pleasure at his cock being suddenly engulfed. Felicia began to bob her head rhythmically up and down Peter’s shaft. It felt incredible, and after being at or near full mast for a good few minutes now, he already felt ready to burst. With her lips firmly planted around his shaft, Felicia pumped it mercilessly, eliciting a series of pleasured gasps and moans from him. The only time she let the whole of his cock out of her mouth was to quickly plant a quick kiss on the tip.

He didn’t last long at all. Peter cried out desperately as he came, pleasure wracking his body as his hands tightly gripped the bedsheets. He bucked his hips but Felicia didn’t release his cock, she simply moved her tongue to catch as much of his spurting load as possible.

One he was done with his orgasm Felicia withdrew, closing her eyes and moaning loudly as she made a show of savouring the taste of his cum.

“Mmmmm... You taste good, Spider.” She remarked after swallowing. “I think this kitty’s found her new favourite treat.”

After the orgasmic high passed Peter suddenly felt dismayed. She’d done it, she’d made him cum in about a minute, maybe less. He hadn’t cum that fast since his first time with MJ. The whole “forced” excuse could only go so far.

Felicia climbed back onto the bed next to Peter, resting her head on the pillow, her beasts level with his head. He looked up at her, she smiled down at him warmly, almost tenderly. She gently tilted his face to look at her breasts. “Suck” she commanded softly.

Peter saw no point in resisting anymore and did as instructed. Tepidly bringing his mouth to Felicia’s left tit, he began to awkwardly suckle on it. Felicia let out a sigh of pleasure as she basked in the feeling of her tit being sucked. Peter soon settled into a rhythm and found himself actually getting into it. He’d never done this with MJ before, he would occasionally lick, nibble and fondle her tits, but she’d never had him nurse on them like a babe. It felt so submissive, yet so... good.

“Oooooh, such a good little Spider.” Felicia cooed softly. Peter felt her upper leg start to grind against his cock, which again started to stiffen. “You like them don’t you, Spider? Mmmmm... yeah... you like my big tits.” Peter simply moaned around her nipple, which he continued to eagerly suckle. “Suck it, Spider, suck it like a good little bitch.” She murmured huskily. “how many times have you... mmmm... dreamt of this? How many times did you... ah... pretend that my costume with its... mmmm... deep cleavage didn’t turn you on? You’ve been jacking off to the... aaahhh... the thought of my boobs for years, now here you are sucking at them like the slut you are.”

Felicia’s dirty talk, while obviously meant to denigrate him, turned Peter on even more, before he knew it his dick was at full mast again. Felicia sat up and rolled Peter onto his back. Peter immediately missed the comforting feeling of having his lips clamped onto her ample tit-flesh.

“Cat... what..?”

“You really are a desperate little slut, aren’t you?” Felicia said with a mocking laugh. “Don’t worry Spider, you’ll be spending a lot more time with these from now on.” She cupped both breasts and jiggled them for emphasis.

Felicia then grabbed both Of Peter’s wrists and Lifted herself on top of him. Peter saw her dripping pussy hovering just inches above his rigid cock. Peter’s eyes widened as he realised what was about to happen: he was wrong before, _this_ was the point of no return. He was about to copulate with another woman in the same bed he shared with MJ every night, and he knew he wouldn’t do anything to stop it happening. The only question was if he could convince that he was going along with it reluctantly.

Before he could say anything to delay the inevitable Felicia pushed her soaking pussy down onto his length. They bothered let out gasps of pleasure. Felicia grinned down at him triumphantly as she began to ride him. He didn’t know if it was because he was used to missionary, or if it was because Felicia was heavier and had more stamina than MJ, but the feeling of Felicia’s warm, wet pussy lips sliding up and down the length of his cock was more intense than most sexual experiences he’d had. The only thing he could think of off the top of his head to equal it were his first times with Gwen and MJ.

For her part Felicia rode him with confidence, her posture and body language indicated she was in complete control. She had him mewling in pleasure from the practised movements of her hips while keeping his dick firmly in her cunt. She was enjoying herself too, equally from the power she felt she had over him as from the intercourse itself. Every now and again she would lean down to dominantly kiss or lick at his face and neck.

As things progressed Felicia’s movements and gyrations became more aggressive and, predictably, elicited louder moans from Peter. As she felt her orgasm approach she worked to sped-along his, she wanted them to cum at the same time. Soon enough her sensual moans had turned into animalistic howls, each one signalling her building pleasure. Exactly as she intended both their orgasms arrived simultaneously.

Right as Peter’s cock began to spew and his body entered the throes of orgasm Felicia lifted herself off his cock and thrust her pelvis forward as her juices sprayed from her cunt. She bucked wildly roaring in pure, animal satisfaction. Her clear, watery cum landed across Peter’s chest and face, absolutely soaking him.

Peter sputtered at the unexpected dousing, especially when some of her juices got in his mouth.

“What the hell was that?” He demanded once his own intense orgasm had finished.

Felicia smiled to herself, she had marked him as her territory as far as she was concerned. After several seconds of contentedly basking in the afterglow, she leaned down and gave Peter another long, deep and dominant kiss.

Once she pulled away she closed her eyes and moaned loudly. “Mmmmmm... I taste good.” She was telling the truth, Felicia often found tasting herself on her lover’s tongue to be incredibly sexy.

Felicia climbed off the bed and picked up her costume off the floor.

“So what now?” Peter said as he wiped some of her cum of his face.

“Well...” Felicia began while she put her jumpsuit back on. “They’re displaying a number of *very* nice Peruvian emeralds at a gala downtown tonight and I think I just have to have one.”

Peter looked over at his mask, which lay discarded on the floor. “And I suppose you don’t expect to run into Spider-man,” Peter remarked, his implication clear.

Felicia, now once again in full costume, smirked at Peter. “Very good, Spider, I’m glad we understand each other.” She walked up to him and bent down to kiss his cheek. “The things I’m gonna do to you, Spider...”

“Mind letting me in?” Peter’s tone was deadpan.

“Not yet, Spider.” Felicia strode toward the window. “And don’t worry about your wall-crawling double-life. Spider-Man still has a future but on my terms.” She was about to leap from the window when she paused and looked back at Peter with a devious grin. “You may wanna clean yourself up unless Red likes the scent of better women coming off her boyfriend.”

At that, she leapt out the window with the grace of an Olympic diver. Venturing into the city in search or her next score. Now liberated from the problem of the webhead’s interference the whole of Manhattan was her oyster.

She was right, if MJ didn’t recognize the heavy smell of pussy juice she would certainly know the scent of perfume, the bedsheets could have done with a wash too.

In the shower, Peter reflected on everything that had happened. Every time Peter felt he’d fucked up in the past he remembered there was always something MJ would say to him: “don’t beat yourself up over this, Tiger”. She would always say it the same way: same tone, same inflection. He doubted he would hear her say it about this, though.

Of all the things Peter could have imagined, in his darkest moments, happening if one of his enemies learned his secret, being blackmailed into sex was not one of them. How had he let it happen? He should have expected something like this. If anyone would have been able to follow Peter home without him noticing it would be a skilled thief like the Black Cat. And now he was in the absolutely fucked up position of having to betray MJ just to keep her, and everyone else important to him, safe.

MJ, fortunately, got home by the time he had everything cleaned up. Peter could hide the evidence of what he did from her but not his mood. She noticed something was off and prodded him on it. He just assured her that his alter-ego had gone through a hard day.

His inner turmoil was made all the worse by the fact he didn’t know what to do next. Should he have had dinner and gone to bed as normal? Was that truly the way to make up for what he had done? Perhaps they should have made this night like the last and had sex? On one hand that meant his experience with Felicia hadn’t made him any less willing to make love to MJ. On the other having sex with your girlfriend after you’d cheated on her, consensually or otherwise, as though nothing had happened felt “wrong” on several levels. He morbidly wondered which would give Felicia the most satisfaction, on one hand, she may take not having sex with his girlfriend as a sign that she simply didn’t satisfy him enough. On the other, she may have been watching them, and he wasn’t about to put on a show for her if he didn’t have to.

In the end, MJ didn’t make any invitations, and without her lead, one way or the other Peter couldn’t bring himself to broach the topic of sex of his own initiative. They went to bed normally, without doing anything sexual. It was after the lights were out that Peter noticed, to his embarrassment and shame, that his dick was semi-hard. It remained that way until he finally went to sleep, all the while unable to bring himself to face MJ’s side of the bed.


	2. Getting "caught"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, took longer than I wanted to getting this done, but I hope it was worth the wait.
> 
> I personally think it turned out all right.

Chapter 2: Getting “caught”

MJ sighed when she returned home from work. She found the lights off and no sign of Peter. Ever since she’d learned his secret she knew this would be the reality of living with him, there was always the possibility that some crook with an armoured exosuit robbing a bank, a superpowered lunatic who’d taken hostages, or a genetic monstrosity had escaped from a shady science lab. Incidents like those meant MJ had to expect a few evenings on her own. Still, she couldn’t help but find the apartment felt empty without Peter there.

She put on some Ramen noodles which were done in a couple of minutes. MJ spent the rest of her evening in front of the TV, though she wasn’t paying much attention. She had several lengthy documents she was expected to prepare comprehensive reports on by Monday. On the couch next to her was a tablet which she was using to browse various holiday and travel sites.

If nothing else she could tell Peter she found a nice (but affordable) destination for their much-needed vacation when he got back. As she continued to trudge through the boring corporate spiel she had to work with she tried to remind herself that whatever he was dealing with was probably ten times more stressful.

***

“Oh... Cat... I... Ah... Ah... Aaaah!” Peter cried in pleasure.

He stood with his back against a chimney, Felicia was knelt down in front of him with his cock in her mouth, mercilessly pumping it between her lips. They were both in full costume, and the rooftop they were on was adjacent to several taller buildings. Anyone working or living there looking out the window would have been treated to the sight of the city’s most controversial vigilante receiving a blowjob from its most notorious thief.

Amazingly enough, this wasn’t an uncommon occurrence for Peter anymore. Ever since that fateful day she blackmailed him, over half a week ago now, he frequently received calls from her asking to meet at seemingly random times and places. Usually, it was just for a quick fuck or blowjob. It always began and ended without ceremony, they met, did the deed and then went their separate ways. Given what he’s been expecting of her, the encounters were surprisingly “vanilla”.

When he asked what the point of these encounters was Black Cat’s response was that she just “wanted to remind him who’s in charge”.

Peter didn’t last very long, maybe a bit longer than the first time, but not by much. His attempts to last longer where no much for Felicia’s skilful assault on his dick. He came with a loud, desperate moan.

Felicia moved her tongue to catch most of his semen. Savouring the taste of his cum a fiendish idea occurred to her. She abruptly stood up, pulled his mask up from over his mouth and kissed him, feeding him his own cum. Felicia moaned with satisfaction into the kiss.

When she pulled away Peter spat and sputtered, realizing what she’d just done.

“What the hell was that?”

“Your reward for showing up.” She said with a smug grin.

“At least warn me when you’re about to do something disgusting.”

Felicia suddenly slapped him across the face. “That’s for being late.”

“I had something to deal with.” Peter snapped back, rubbing his sore cheek.

Peter was referring to an encounter he had with Tombstone earlier. He’d come across the mobster and some of his goons about to shoot an informant and dump his body in the Hudson. He knew it would delay him from his meeting with Felicia, but blackmail or not he wasn’t going to just ignore his responsibilities just to satisfy her demands.

“Spider, if you still want to play hero like your still ten years old that’s up to you: but my needs come, first. You got that?”

Peter pulled his mask back down. “Sure.” He said, she couldn’t see the scowl under his mask, but his tone conveyed the same feeling of reluctant acquiescence.

“Now speaking of my needs...” She said slyly. “I’ll be taking your web-shooters.” Felicia held out her hand expectantly.

“Why?”

“Why would a master thief need a strong, sticky substance with a bunch of uses? Real chin-scratcher there, Spider.”She said sarcastically. Peter hesitated, handing her a tool to advance her career as a thief would be crossing a line. Noticing his reticence Felicia let out an exasperated sigh. “If you want you can give me just the one, Spider, keep the other.”

Deciding it wasn’t anywhere near as bad as fucking Felicia behind MJ’s back Peter removed the web-shooter from his left hand and giving it to her.

“Anything else?”

“Oh, plenty, Spider.” She leaned in to affectionately kiss his cheek. “And I’ll be sure to let you know when it’s time. For now, you can run along back to your redhead.” Felicia sauntered over to the end of the roof with a teasing sway of her hips. She glanced back at him. “By the way, Spider, you might wanna pull your pants up.” She said with a chuckle.

Peter looked down, his cock, glistening wet with traces of Felicia’s saliva, was exposed to the open air. Embarrassed, Peter awkwardly pulled his pants up. When he looked back to where Felicia had been standing she was gone, leaving him alone and one web shooter short.

It would be awkward getting home with one web shooter, but he would manage, he just hoped MJ wasn’t staying up too late, he knew how worried she got when he was out long after hours.

***

Peter came home that night to find MJ asleep on the couch. After putting her in bed he stayed up for about half an hour. How long could this go on? There was a time when Peter had kept his identity as Spider-Man from everyone, MJ included. Now he was having to keep an affair with the Black Cat secret. He thought about telling MJ. Maybe she would find a way to get out of Felicia’s blackmail, though it was just as likely she would take one of the kitchen knives and use it to turn him into “Spider-Ma’am” Peter thought darkly. Nonetheless, he probably should tell her eventually, he just needed to find the balls for it.

The next morning he awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs from the kitchen. He found MJfinishing her breakfast, already in her work clothes.

“Hey...” they both greeted in unison.

“Rough night?” She asked.

“Oh yeah, damn, had to deal with Tombstone and... other things,” Peter replied as he looked through one of the cupboards.

“You kick his ass?”

“Yeah... totally.”

Peter decided on two waffles, after warming them up he joined MJ at the breakfast table.

“So... about that vacation I mentioned?”

Peter could have slapped himself right there. How could he have forgotten? Because he’d been busy working around a secret affair with another woman was the answer.

“Oh, where’d you have in mind?”

“Mallorca, one of the Spanish Balearic Islands. The place is absolutely gorgeous and I managed to find some surprisingly affordable hotels.”

“Well, that’s... great...”

MJ cocked an eyebrow. “Do I sense a ‘but’ coming?”

Peter had to think fast. Fortunately, if there was one thing he was good at it was thinking up excuses on the spot, he’d got years of practice after all.

“It’s just... what if something happens in the city, while we’re there? Something Spider-Man could have dealt with. What if someone gets hurt... or worse. I don’t know how I’d cope with that.”

Peter was thankful his brain had been able to think-up that nice bit of BS so quickly.

MJ smiled and gently reached across the table, gently grasping his hand. “Peter, if you thought like that all the time you’d never even get any sleep.”

Peter sighed, so much for that. All he could do now was try to come up with a better excuse not to go or convince Felicia to give him time off from being her fucktoy. Just thinking about that sentence in his head made him want to slap himself.

“I mean... yeah... yeah you’re right.”

MJ got up and grabbed her suitcase. “We’ll talk about it more tonight.” She leaned down to kiss him before heading out.

Peter slumped back in his chair and huffed loudly. He knew this would be the new normal unless he found a way to escape Felicia’s blackmail.

“I thought she’d never leave.”

Peter stood-up so abruptly he nearly knocked his chair over. He faced the window and saw it was open, framing the striking form of Felicia. She knelt at the threshold, her eyes fixed on him as she smirked at him.

“How did you get... without me...” Peter stammered.

Felicia cocked her head, a look of amusement on her face.

“I’m a cat burglar, genius, you think getting through an apartment window without being heard is hard for me?”

“Guess not...” Peter muttered.

“I can get into any dump you could afford to live in.” Felicia stepped down from the window and strode over to Peter, her posture exuded nothing but absolute confidence, she was in control and loved every minute of it. She came right up to him, close enough that her perfume obscured all other scents. “Does that scare you? Or turn you on?”

She suddenly grabbed and fondled his cock through his pants.

“Seriously? I... ah... I only just got up.”

“Mmmhmm... and now you have an excuse to get back in bed.” She said before trapping his mouth in a kiss. “Bedroom, now.” She ordered firmly, grabbing him by the scruff of his pyjama shirt and pulling him along with her. Once they were in the bedroom she turned around her hands on her hips expectantly. “Strip...” she commanded flatly.

“Cat... we need to talk,” Peter said tentatively. “About me and MJ.”

“Do you think I’m here to chat about your relationship problems, Spider?”

“You _are_ the problem!” Peter grumbled. “She wants to go on vacation, she thinks she’s earned a break and I’m thinking she’s right, but...”

“You want me to give you time off from our little arrangement, is that it Spider?” Peter nodded. “Sorry, Spider, but I’m not making it that easy for you.”

“Oh come on!” Peter said wearily. “I don’t have any good reason to say no to her, what if she gets suspicious?”

“Then I get to have fun watching you squirm.” Felicia boasted sadistically. “You know you can just leave her, Spider?”

Peter clenched his fists and glared at Felicia. “Not a chance.”

“Not even if I threaten to trade on your little secret? Peter’s demeanour didn’t waver. Felicia laughed. “You do you, Spider, I won’t object to you making things harder for yourself, this is payback after all. Now get naked quick, or I’ll do it for you” Felicia said menacingly, holding up her hand to flaunt the sharp talons of her gloves.

With a sigh of defeat, Peter threw off his pyjamas and was immediately naked in front of Felicia, who’s eyes were drawn down to his already semi-hard cock.

“Good little Spider, getting ready for what’s coming.”

“Can we just please get this over with?”

“I love it when you pretend not to be excited, now get on the bed.”

Peter sighed, but again did as he was told, his stiffening cock bobbing around embarrassingly with every motion he made. He lay down on his back in the middle of the double bed and awaited Felicia’s next move, the ball was now in her court.

“So ever since you gave me this last night...” Felicia said, producing the web shooter she’d forced him to surrender, which she proceeded to fasten to her left wrist. “I’ve been getting so many ideas for how to use it; for business _and_ pleasure.”

Peter shifted nervously as Felicia began to stalk towards him like a predator approaching the body of fallen prey to feast. The look on her face was both one of lustful anticipation yet also self-satisfied arrogance. She knew how sexy she was, how excited she made Peter in spite of his stubbornness and how humiliating that was for him. Felicia positioned himself so she was right on top of him, her face smirking down at his, mere inches away from each other.

She lowered her crotch down over Peter’s now fully rigid cock and began to gently move her hips back and forth, brushing the tip of his dick against the smooth leather fabric of her costume. Peter’s breathing quickened noticeably at the tantalizing sensation.

“Oh... damn...” Peter stammered as he tried to stop himself from being swept up in the stimulating feeling. If Felicia kept up he could easily have cum right there, and he didn’t want to give her that satisfaction.

“Sshhhh.” Felicia cooed before silencing him with a kiss. She moaned provocatively as her tongue dominated his mouth.

In spite of his best intentions, Peter found the sensation of his tip being rubbed against Felicia’s costume as well as the erotic and sensual sound of her moans filling his ears too much to handle. He came with a pleasured moan that was muffled by Felicia’s continuing kiss. Most of his load was spewed onto the bed sheets or ran down his dick and onto his crotch, but some of it clung on to the material of Felicia’s costume.

Finally breaking the kiss, Felicia gently bit down on Peter’s lower lip as she pulled away. While Peter panted in the afterglow of his orgasm Felicia sat up, still keeping her crotch above his.

“What was I talking about before? Oh yeah, these goop shooters of yours, well, you’re _other_ goop shooters.” She said with a snicker. “Like I was saying I thought of a few uses for them.” Felica suddenly grabbed and held up Peters right arm. She shot a large wad of webbing at his wrist, binding it to the wall behind the bed, before quickly doing the same with his left arm.

“Hey! What are you..?”

“Shoe’s on the other foot now, Spider.”

She then created two more stretches of web that hung from the ceiling, which she stuck firmly to Peter’s ankles.

Peter was now immobilized, he shouldn’t have been surprised. Ever since he’d started coming up against super-powered bad guys he’d been modifying his web fluid to be more effectively used against them. One of the first things he did was to revise the formula to make the webbing so strong even he couldn’t break it. It had saved his life a few times, but now it felt like really dumb idea with hindsight.

“Suppose this is your idea of karmic justice?”

“No...” Felicia stood up, pulled her goggles off and discarded them. She did the same with her jumpsuit, pulling it down her body from around her shoulders, then picking it up and tossing it behind her. She now stood above him, completely naked. “This is...”

Felicia dropped to her knees and brought her cunt down onto Peter’s face.

“Hey! What the- OW!” Peter yelled. Felicia roughly grabbed his hair to hold his head in place.

“Time to see what you learned from Red, Spider: now get to work.”

It was obvious what she wanted. Peter had gone down on MJ and Gwen before, but he hadn’t become an expert on oral sex or anything, more often he would simply finger them. He had a feeling Felicia was going to make him learn the ins-and-outs very well by the time she was done with him. He began to lick, running his tongue across her folds until he got into a rhythm. He tried to avoid tasting too much of her, but he knew that would be harder with her on top of him when her juices started flowing downwards.

“Come on, Spider, get your tongue up in there, I promise this is one pussy that won’t bite.”

Felicia loosened his grip on his hair and wanting to keep it that way Peter pressed his tongue deep between her lips. Predictably he got a strong taste of her salty fluids, and more was sure to come. As he began to move his tongue around inside her a series of quiet, satisfied sighs from Felicia seemed to indicate he was on the right track. His movements inside of her were random and unpractised, but it had worked in the past for Gwen and MJ.

After what felt like a couple of long minutes of Peter’s haphazard cunnilingus Felicia spoke.

“You... mmmmm... you know, Spider, some of my other lo-lovers would have had me cumming buckets...ngh... by now.”

Peter shouldn’t have tried to rise to the taunt, her pleasure wasn’t supposed to matter to him, he was being forced after all. But her snide comment got to him. He wasn’t about to let her blackmail him into cheating on MJ and then ridicule his sexual prowess on top of it. His tongue’s movements inside her cunt.

“Oh... ah... trying... mmmm... trying harder, are we?” Felicia stammered between moans. “I’ve still had better, though.” Peter quickened the pace of his licks even more as his lips and tongue searched for Felicia’s g-spot. Her moans became progressively louder, so he was doing something right, albeit maybe not as well as she was used to. “Can’t... mmmmm... oh yeah... mmmm... can’t fault y-your... mmm... enthusiasm, Spider. “ She began to gently gyrate her hips as the pleasurable feelings built up. An evil grin appeared on her face when a sudden, evil thought occurred to her. “Do you try this hard with Red?”

Felicia was right, he didn’t try this hard with MJ. She enjoyed it on the times they did it but Peter never felt the same competitive need to please her. He’d allowed Felicia to goad him into trying to be a better lover for her than he’d been for MJ.

Feeling Peter’s efforts between her legs Felicia became annoyed. “No slacking-off, Spider.”

Felicia thrust her hips forward into Peter’s face, then she did it again and again until she got into a rhythm. She rode his face with wild abandon, Peter was caught off guard by her ferocious assault. He tried to lick at her again, hoping it would placate her, but her movements were too fast for Peter to keep up with. What had been a slower, more relaxed session of cunnilingus had now turned into an aggressive face-fuck.

“Mmmmm... Oh yeah, Spider, this... Oh God yes... mmmmm.... this is m-more like it.” As Felicia continued to grind her pussy on Peter’s face her moans grew into wanton howls of pleasure. Her juices started to flow more liberally as her arousal deepened, coating Peter’s face. “Oh YEAH! You... ah... you like that, S-spider. You Like my... Oh God... you like my... mmmmm... my pussy in your face? You... mmmmm... Oh, God... Yes! YES! OH FUCK YEAH!” Felicia screamed out as her upper body thrashed about in euphoria, causing her breasts to swing and bounce enticingly in full view of Peter. As she reached her climax a strong gush of her fluids rushed from her cunt, right into Peter’s mouth and all over his face. Peter reflexively sputtered as Felicia’s juices suddenly flooded his mouth. “OH YEAH BITCH, TAKE MY JUICES BITCH! TASTE IT! TASTE IT! CHOKE ON IT LITTLE SPIDER-BITCH!! CHOKE ON... AAAAAHHHH!!!!” Felicia thundered as she, quite literally, rode out her climax.

Peter hoped that would be the end of it, but to his surprise and dismay, Felicia continued to masturbate herself on his face. She quickly brought herself to another roaring climax and then another shortly after that before the thrusting of her hips came to a halt. It wasn’t a moment too soon, between her pussy being constantly pressed into his mouth and nose as well as the seemingly constant stream of pussy juice was making it hard to breathe.

Felicia continued to sit on top of Peter, her head tilted back and her eyes closed as she savoured the afterglow of three shuddering climaxes in a row. After several seconds she climbed off Peter, who gasped loudly for air, and sat next to him on the bed. She was amused to see that almost his entire head had been soaked by her nectar. She felt so empowered at that moment: Spider-Man, trapped in his own damn webbing, at her mercy, his faced covered in the remnants of her pleasure after having used his face as a sex toy. Revenge was sweet.

“Looks like we finally found a better use for that mouth of yours than spouting shitty one-liners.”

She reached over to wipe some of her juices off his face before bringing her fingers to her lips and sucking on them suggestively.

“We done now?”

Felica grinned widely as she looked down at his cock which, unsurprisingly, was had hardened again.

“Far from it, Spider.” She moved on top of him again, this time positioning herself over his cock. Felicia looked him straight in the eyes and smiled seductively. “Far, far from it...”

She lowered her dripping pussy down onto his rigid dick.

***

MJ felt really dumb for forgetting to check her phone that morning. If she had she would have seen the text sent to all employees at Stark tower telling them not to come to work. Apparently, the building had been attacked by some freak named M.O.D.O.C. had attacked the place. Iron Man and War Machine had driven sent him backing but the place had sustained some extensive damage and clean-up efforts were underway. All that mattered to her was that she got the day off and she planned to make good use of it.

Fortunately, she’d looked at her phone just as she was about to get on the subway, so she was able to walk back to their apartment. Once she was back she planned to slip into something more comfortable, grab a bottle of wine and call Peter back to the apartment so they could spend some much-needed “them time” together.

She expected by now Peter would be out, so she was surprised to hear what sounded like his voice through the door. She unlocked it and stepped inside, she was immediately met with the sound of moans coming from the bedroom, Peter’s moans.

“Oh... Cat.... ah... oh God!”

“What the hell?” she muttered, closing the door behind her and putting down her briefcase.

“You like that, Spider? Come on, tell me how much you love it!” MJ heard a woman’s voice this time.

It couldn’t be. Not Peter, he wouldn’t... he couldn’t. Her fists clenched and she felt her heart thump in her chest.

MJ tentatively approached the door as the highly suggestive sounds continued through the door. She briefly asked herself if she wanted to open the door, there was still a chance to walk away, go out to a bar for a few hours, pretend she never heard anything and continue her relationship with peter in blissful ignorance. Unfortunately, Felicia was stronger and braver than that, turning away from reality just wasn’t an option.

She gripped the handle and swung open the door and was met with the worst-case scenario.

Peter was stark naked, lying on the bed on his back, tied in place apparently by his own webbing. Sitting on top of him was another woman: beautiful, tall, well-built, prodigious breasts, a head of long, luxurious white hair and also completely nude. She bounced her hips up and down in fluid, rhythmic motions while Peter writhed and moaned in pleasure underneath her.

Peter didn’t notice MJ had entered the room at all. The woman he was with did after a few seconds, turning to look over at MJ. She seemed surprised at first but a contemptuous smirk quickly crossed her face as she continued to shamelessly fornicate with MJ’s boyfriend.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!” MJ shouted at the top of her lungs.

That immediately got Peter’s attention. His eyes snapped open and he stared at MJ with an utterly mortified.

“MJ... ngh... what are you... fuck, when..?”

“Looks like you’re busted, Spider.” Felicia taunted.

“MJ I can... ah... I can... e-explain.”

“Don’t you dare, Peter, don’t fucking say anything!”

Peter tried to move but he was still secured in-place by his own webs. Felecia, much to her annoyance felt his prick begin to soften inside her.

“No you don’t Spider, we’re not done yet.”Felicia grabbed and firmly twisted his nipples, which brought his cock up to full mast again.

“OWWW” Peter howled. “MJ, I’m... ah... I’m s-sorry!”

“You... mmmm... don’t feel very... ah... sorry to me, Spider.”

MJ watched in shocked silence as the woman rode her boyfriend right in front of her.

“MJ I... I... oh my... FUCK AAAAAHHH!” Peter cried as his orgasm gripped him. He bucked wildly up into Felicia’s cunt as he strained against his bonds.

“Oh yeah, Spider... mmmm, cum for me... fuck... show me who owns you... mmmm yeah... good little Spider.” Felicia cooed triumphantly.

As Peter came down from his orgasm, panting heavily, he looked over at MJ who was staring at both of them, slack-jawed and tears welling up in her eyes. This was one of Peter’s nightmare scenarios.

“MJ, I... it’s not... it’s not what you think.”

“I told you t-to shut the fuck up, P-peter...” MJ stammered. She turned her focus to Felecia who was still sitting on top of Peter, enjoying the feel of his load being held inside her by his softening cock. “You...” MJ said, her voice dripping with Venom and her face changing to a look of undisguised fury. “Get the hell out of here!” she demanded.

Felicia’s eyes opened and she looked over and sneered at MJ. “What? And miss the couples drama?”

“I mean it, you... slut!” MJ’s voice was shaky with anger. “Get out of here or I’m calling the cops!” Without waiting for Felicia to comply, not that she would have, MJ took out her Smartphone.

“Can’t let you do that, Red!” Felicia aimed Peter’s web shooter, which MJ hadn’t initially noticed around her wrist, towards MJ’s phone. She shot a ball of webbing which hit the phone, knocking it out of MJ’s hand and sending it falling to the floor. It broke, the screen cracking, causing the display to turn into a shifting mess of randomly sized bars of colour.

“Hey!” MJ shouted. Felicia then shot a rope of web and used it to yank the bedroom door closed. “What the..?”

Before MJ could fully take-in what was happening Felicia shot another, larger ball of webbing at her hand as she reached for the door handle, sticking MJ’s hand to the wall. She tried in vain to pull the webbing away and get her hand free, but if Peter couldn’t break his own webbing MJ stood no chance.

“I knew this would come in handy!” Felicia said of the web shooter.

“What the hell? W-who are you?”

Felicia cocked an eyebrow. “You really don’t know who I am? Your boyfriend never mentioned a sexy cat burglar he ran into occasionally? Then again I could see how bringing that up would be awkward.”

“Y-you’re Black Cat?”

“So you have heard of me, gotta love that celebrity bad-girl status.”

“You’re having an affair with the Black Cat... what?”

“It’s not... not like that MJ, it’s... ugh...” Felicia rose off Peter, creating a barely audible _schlop_ sound as his limp dick was freed from her pussy.

“Your boyfriend and I have an arrangement...” Felicia said as she stood up off the bed, standing naked in front of MJ without the slightest hint of embarrassment, treating her to the obscene sight of her boyfriend’s cum slowly dripping from her pussy.

“MJ... she knows...” Peter said.

“Knows..?”

“Oh yes, Red. I know everything: I know your boyfriend is Spider-Man, I know who all his close friends and family are, hell I even got a look at his browsing history. I also know that there are a lot of scumbags in this city who would be dying to know all that too.”

It only took a few seconds for MJ to put the pieces together. “You’re blackmailing him...”

“I prefer to think of it as compensation. Spider-Man has cost me some of the best scores of my life over the years. You just walked in on him trying to pay me back.”

MJ looked over at Peter, she saw how distraught and humiliated he looked and immediately felt bad about her earlier reaction. She knew how he felt about the idea of putting her or anyone else in danger, it was a burden he’d carried since Gwen had died. MJ knew he still had nightmares about one of his enemies finding out about him and going after her, or his aunt, or anyone else important to him. MJ knew Peter would do anything he thought was necessary to keep her safe, and that was what he was doing here. Hell, he’d effectively gotten raped doing it.

“You don’t need to protect me, Peter.” She said before looking at Felicia. “Do your worst.”

Felicia said nothing for a moment, she simply stood, returning MJ’s glare. Then she suddenly threw her head back and laughed.

“Holy shit, Spider, looks like your girlfriend has more balls than you.” She looked back at MJ. “You can speak for yourself, Red, but can you speak for his dear old Aunt? or anyone else who would get caught up in the shit that will come your way?”

MJ looked at Peter for a moment: he returned that sad, puppy-dog look she had seen on him so many times in high school. The only other times she’d seen that look were during his most vulnerable moments. She knew she the answer was no, she couldn’t make that decision for him.

“So you want me to just, carry on as normal while you... fuck him?”

A malicious smirk spread across Felicia’s face as she took several steps towards MJ.

“Oh, you don’t have to bother with this at all, Red: you could dump him. Go your own way, do whatever you want. I’ll leave you alone as long as you stay out of Peter’s life and leave him to me.”

MJ looked back over at Peter, who looked back at her anxiously awaiting her response. She remembered him waking up in the middle of the night crying several times, telling her that he wasn’t sure he could keep her safe, she, in turn, would hold him and assure him that she was strong enough to look after herself. Now was her chance to prove it.

“Peter and I are in this together, whatever happens.”

“MJ...” Peter whispered hoarsely.

“Oh bravo, Red, bravo. Good on you sticking by your man.” Felicia then continued to advance toward her. “But I didn’t tell you the flip side, Red.” She stopped right in front of MJ, standing up straight to emphasize her height advantage. MJ wasn’t a lesbian, but she couldn’t deny Felicia was a beautiful woman and perhaps in other circumstances she may have found her standing naked in front of her, the smell of sex and expensive perfume filling her nose, to be just a little arousing. But right now it was all she could do to stop herself from using her free hand to try and gouge the bitch’s eyes out. She knew the Black Cat could give Peter a run for his money in hand-to-hand combat, and MJ knew if she tried anything she was liable to end up with a few broken bones.

“If you want to stay with Peter...” Felicia brought her hand up to gently cup the side of MJ’s face. “You’re going to have to... participate.”

Peter tried to sit up, put his bound hands and feet meant he couldn’t do so properly. “She doesn’t have to do anything!” He said firmly.

“It’s her choice, Spider.” Felicia snapped back. “So what’s it gonna be, Red? Walk away or stick around?”

MJ would have been lying if she said she didn’t feel nervous, terrified even. Neither was a great option, but one was out of the question. Peter had saved her life more than enough times that he deserved to have her sacrifice something for him.

MJ stared up into Felicia’s eyes and scowled defiantly. “As I said, do your worst.”

“Ever been with another woman before, Red?” Felicia murmured huskily.

MJ said nothing.

Felicia smiled and then leaned-down and took MJ in a deep kiss. Felicia moaned provocatively as her tongue explored MJ’s mouth without resistance.

“Get away from her!” Peter yelled as he struggled against his bonds. “do whatever you want to me, but leave her alo-“

Peter was silenced when Felicia suddenly broke the kiss and shot another ball of web at Peter which covered his mouth.

“Grownups are talking now, Spider.” Felicia chided before turning back to MJ. “Besides, you’re a guy, so you’ll like watching this.” She returned to kissing MJ, who’s tongue this time started fighting hers for dominance. As the two remained lip-locked Felicia began to methodically unbutton MJ’s jacket and blouse.

Felicia broke the kiss and once she finished unbuttoning and looked down at MJ’s now bare chest. She opened MJ’s bra, fully exposing her breasts. Felicia pushed her chest forward, pressing her larger breasts into MJ’s. MJ involuntarily gasped at the surprisingly pleasant feeling of her nipples being pressed into Felicia’s titflesh. “You like that, Red? You like my big titties? You wish you had jugs like these?”

“I’m good, thanks,” MJ said caustically.

Felicia narrowed her eyes dangerously at MJ. “Not sure I like the tone, Red.” She reached down between her legs and scooped up some of Peter’s cum from her pussy and inner thighs and then brought it up to MJ’s mouth. “Open wide, Red.”

“You can’t be serious!”

“I said open, bitch”. Felicia grabbed MJ’s cheeks, forcing her mouth open and force-fed her the cum. Realizing that there was no arguing with Felicia MJ obediently closed her mouth. “Mmmm... good girl.” Felicia murmured huskily. She reached down to her crotched again, retrieving more of Peter’s semen, which this time MJ took without resistance. Felicia then proceeded to feed her several more “helpings” of cum. “Such a good girl, taking your boyfriend's load even second hand.” She pulled MJ into another deep kiss, after which she started to plant kisses down MJ’s chin and neck. “And for... being such a... good girl... you deserve a... treat...” She said between kisses.

She continued to plant kisses all the way down her chest until he reached her breasts. Felicia was both amused and unsurprised to find MJ’s nipples were rigid. She took one in her mouth and began to lick and suck at it while grabbing and gently squeezing and kneading the other one.

“Ah... Oh... mmmmm... fuck...” MJ gasped at the sudden stimulation of her tits, while also wishing she could make Felicia suffocate on them. She bit her lip to stop herself from moaning too loudly, Felicia was good, there was no denying that.

After what felt like several minutes Felicia released MJ’s tits. “Sensitive little things, aren't they?” MJ bristled at Felicia’s emphasis on the word “little”, briefly entertaining the thought of kicking her in the face.

Felicia continued own MJ’s belly until she came to her crotch. MJ’s breath quickened in anticipation of what was to come next as Felicia undid her belt and then fiddled with the front of her slacks. All the while she looked up at MJ with eyes reminiscent of a tiger sizing-up its next meal. Her slacks quickly fell to the floor and then Felicia pulled down her panties. MJ gasped loudly as her pussy now sat exposed.

“Oh such a good girl, you got all nice and wet for me.” Felicia cooed mockingly. She gently dabbed her fingers on the wetness around MJ’s pussy and tasted some. “So was this all cus of me or did you actually get turned-on watching me fuck your boyfriend?” Neither was really true, in truth MJ’s arousal had been building-up since she’d started on her way back to the apartment, at the anticipation of a whole day between just her and Peter.

Before she could come back with a retort Felicia lunged forward, attacking MJ’s pussy with her mouth and tongue. MJ couldn’t help but cry out at the sudden onslaught of pleasure she was suddenly experiencing. Felicia probed her depths with both skill and enthusiasm as she nibbled, licked and kissed at her g-spot and other sensitive areas. It was not long before she brought MJ to a shuddering climax, but if Felicia noticed she didn’t care and she simply continued doing what she was doing.

MJ was brought to another orgasm, then another, then another. She had lost the ability to stay on her feet after only the first and was held up only by Felicia’s arms. As the repeated climaxes wracked her body MJ’s moans turned into screams of pleasure as her hips bucked wildly.

After MJ’s sixth orgasm Felicia was done. She pulled away from MJ’s pussy, her mouth noticeably slick with the other woman’s juices. Felicia collapse to the floor, hanging from the wall by her arm which was still attached to the web Felicia had trapped her with. She was utterly spent, panting loudly as she tried to recover.

Standing above MJ Felicia looked down to admire her handy work before looking over at Peter, an expression of utter self-confidence and arrogance on her face. “You ever make her scream like that, Spider?” Peter the web still on covering his mouth, simply stared, his eyes wide with shock and morbid fascination, while at the same time starting to fill with tears. Most embarrassing of all, though; his dick was hard again. Felicia took Peter’s Smartphone off the bedside table and used it to check the time. “Well, I think that’s it for today.” She said casually before walking over to Peter and planting a brief kiss on his cheek and then began to get dressed back into her costume. “That gunk of yours should start to dissolve in about half an hour. I expect you two will have a lot to talk about.”

In a matter of moments she had once again donned the sexy, striking yet formidable appearance o the Black Cat and stepped over to the window which she opened. She stopped briefly to look back at her two conquests.

“You know, I just made Spider-Man and his girlfriend my bitches... if you think about it: I’m now one of the toughest bad guys in this city.” She mused out loud before jumping onto the window ledge and then leaping out into the city outside.

Peter sat in the bed, waiting for the webs to dissolve so he could run over to MJ and make sure she was alright. The sky outside had turned grey and the sudden rumble of thunder was a perfect cue for the rain that came next. He closed his eyes tightly to hold back tears, he didn’t want to show weakness in front of MJ.

He couldn’t believe how bad he’d fucked up, not only had he let her see him having sex with another woman, then he’d helplessly watched her get violated, and gotten hard seeing it happen. This just proved what a failure he was, unable to protect either of the two most important women he’d had in his life, unable to fulfil even the most basic responsibility.

“It’s... not your fault, Peter.” He heard MJ say. He looked over at her. She was still sprawled on the floor, and her hand still stuck in the webbing on the wall. She was looking directly at him, a look of dead seriousness on her face. “It’s... not your fault.” She repeated through heavy breaths. “We’re gonna find a way out of this... you and me...” Unable to reply verbally Peter simply stared at her for a few moments.

“Together...” She whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think, what do you expect to happen next? Let me know and watch this space in the mean time!

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? What do you expect to happen next?
> 
> Watch this space.


End file.
